metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Metroid
:This article is about the specific Infant Metroid that Samus encounters in Metroid: Other M. For other uses, see Baby Metroid (Disambiguation). The Named in concept art of the game, translated by Metroid Database is an Infant Metroid present on the BOTTLE SHIP in Metroid: Other M. Description Samus Aran sets off for Sector Zero, an area where the ringleaders of the BOTTLE SHIP propagated Metroids cloned from the baby. While proceeding down the main hall towards the sector's entrance, the camera's point-of-view periodically switches between Samus and the unseen baby Metroid observing her from a distance. She eventually halts and turns to her left, where the baby Metroid suddenly flies into view, revealing itself. Taken by surprise, she is immobilized as recalls the hatching of the Infant Metroid that bonded with her in a previous mission on SR388. This causes Samus to momentarily hyperventilate, but she quickly regains her composure as she decides to kill the baby Metroid. However, before she can fire her arm cannon, she is shot in the back by Commander Adam Malkovich with a Freeze Gun, and she collapses to the floor with her Power Suit dissipating. As Samus lays on the floor in her Zero Suit, the baby Metroid prepares to attack Samus, only to be frozen and killed instantly by Adam. When Samus regains consciousness, Adam explains to her that she could not destroy the Metroids because they were engineered to have their weakness to extremely cold temperatures removed and speculates that the reason why he was able to freeze the baby Metroid because it had not reached the next stage of its life cycle, the larval stage, where the modified genes would have surfaced and rendered the creatures immune. Official data ''Metroid: Other M Premiere Edition ;Sector 0 (pg. 128) :"Enter the long, curved hallway and dash to its end. The hall leads to a large chamber where you're greeted by an old familiar... friend. Look around the room. A small baby Metroid wanders up to you! Before you can react, you're hit with a disruptive beam that knocks out your Varia Suit! Just as the Metroid is about to attack you, it's hit by an Ice Beam from somewhere else in the room. It's Adam!"'' Trivia *Adam managed to kill the baby Metroid with only one Freeze Gun shot, indicating that Infant Metroids are extremely vulnerable to any cold-based weapon to the point of dying in a single shot, contrary to the next stage in their life cycle in which such a weapon merely freezes the Metroids in place. *The cutscene involving the baby Metroid, Adam and Samus is heavily panned among fans of the Metroid series for several reasons. One of these directly involves the Metroid: Adam states that he was unsure why his Freeze Gun was able to harm it if all Metroids nearby should be immunized against cold-based weapons, and simply speculates that the Infant Metroid had yet to develop this trait. Adam had therefore taken a highly questionable decision (moreso when he is meant to be a military genius) in disabling Samus first and shooting the Metroid second, as he was in fact clueless if he could have stopped the creature from feeding on her. Gallery Samus infant metroid Sector Zero HD.jpg|Samus reacts to the baby Metroid. Metroid_Attacking.png|The baby Metroid about to attack Samus. Baby Metroid 2.png|The baby Metroid after being frozen. References ru:Маленький Метроид Category:Characters Category:Metroids Category:Metroid characters Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Sector Zero Category:Deceased Category:Infants